


ours

by screamkwean



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Love, Marriage, Oops Baby, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamkwean/pseuds/screamkwean
Summary: gale and dewey accidentally have a baby.
Relationships: Dewey Riley/Gale Weathers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! this is something i have wanted to write for years literally. i always loved the idea of gale and dewey as parents and thought it would be cute to write a small multi chapter story showing their journey to becoming parents. pls leave kudos and comments <3

Gale stared down at the small device she held in her hands, eyes welling up with tears as the realization dawned on her.

Four different pregnancy tests sat on their bathroom sink, all showing the small little positive symbol.

Pregnant.

She was pregnant.

She was 43 and pregnant.

She and Dewey had talked about kids, but had never really had any success in conceiving. They just thought it was something that was never meant to happen for them. And they accepted that.

But now, as she held this positive fifth test, she realized just how wrong she was. How real this situation would be in the incoming months. She and Dewey would have a baby. Gale set down the test and finally let a smile break out on her face. She tried to contain her excitement but she couldn’t. She was already so excited for this new adventure they would take. 

She could only imagine Dewey as a father. He would be so sweet and comforting, an adoring father to their child. He already fawned so much love onto her, she just knew their child would absolutely adore him. 

A sudden knock on the bathroom door threw Gale out of her thoughts of their parenthood journey.

“Gale?” Dewey’s soft voice called out for her.

Of course he would come home from work now, she hadn’t even had time to plan how she wanted to tell him.

“I’m coming...just give me one minute.” she replied.

And Gale, never one to keep a secret, grabbed all the tests and braced herself to just it out. Opening the door of their bathroom she saw her husband sitting on the bed with a confused face. He must’ve been waiting for her longer than she thought. 

So she looked him dead in the eyes and just let it be said.  
“I'm pregnant” she blurted out. Dewey’s whole face flushed from surprise, he looked her up and down and then noticed the pregnancy tests in her hand. 

He immediately got up and walked to her, grabbing her waist as he looked at her questioningly.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“Well I only took about hmmmm five of these tests and they are all positive so yeah I think I am pretty sure.” Gale replied sarcastically. 

Dewey laughed at her response before taking her face in his hands and kissing her softly on the mouth. He pulled back to look at her face before kissing her again briefly. A giant grin then broke out on his face, and Gale, being the absolute fool for this man as she is, smiled so big and bright she thought her heart might burst.

Dewey let himself scan her body once more before moving his hands from her face down toward her abdomen where their baby would be. She could already tell he was ecstatic. She was so happy he felt the same way as her. Gale let her hand rest on top of his on her nonexistent belly. 

“My mind has been everywhere I didn’t even realize that I missed my period and once it didn’t come for a few more days I thought well maybe I should figure out what's going on here. And now I guess it all makes sense.”

“I can't say I’m surprised it happened, we have been ….doing a lot lately.” Dewey replied.

Gale giggled at his shyness. How he still was unable to talk about their sex life as an adult and after 11 years of marriage was a mystery to her. But she still thought it was cute and funny.

“I’m going to try and get into the doctor tomorrow for a confirmation appointment. Would you please come with me?” she asked him, big blue eyes looking up at him with love and adoration.

“Of course honey you know I will be with you through this every step of the way.”

Gale smiled and pulled him down for another kiss. She did know that. She also knew she and her baby would never be alone or want for anything. Dewey would always make sure they were safe and happy. 

Tomorrow would confirm the new chapter in their life, and today they could just relax together knowing what was to come would be amazing for both of them.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gale and dewey visit the doctor for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys heres chapter two! its kinda just a filler even though its only the second chapter. after this its gonna be cutesy gale/dewey fluff :)

Only two days had passed since Gale gave Dewey the news of her pregnancy. She had made an appointment to confirm the pregnancy and to see how far along she was. Their excitement grew as they realized in a few months they would be parents. 

Coming downstairs after getting ready, Gale was greeted by Dewey’s sweet face. Gale smiled brightly, Dewey had been so caring to her and it had only been 2 days since she told him about the baby. She could only imagine the type of smothering love he would continue to give her during the rest of her pregnancy. 

“Are you ready?” Gale asked

“Honey, I was born ready.” Dewey replied, escorting her out the door and into the car.

Gale laughed

“You are so corny.”

“Yeah you love it though.”

Dewey kindly opened the door for Gale and got in on the other side. She leaned in for a soft kiss and smiled when they broke apart. 

“Love you” she said

He started the car engine and replied “I love you too Honey.”

The ride to the Doctor was short and sweet. Gale could tell Dewey was just as excited as she was, and he kept looking at her and smiling every few moments which made Gale laugh softly. 

They sat in the office for only a few moments before Gale’s name was called by the nurse. She sat on the small patient's seat in the office and tried to calm her nerves. 

“Okay Mrs. Riley I see you are here for a pregnancy confirmation?” the nurse asked.

“Yeah...I took several tests at home a few days ago and they were all positive. Just figured we could come here for a real idea of what's going on.”

“No problem, no problem. We’re just going to take a small blood sample and we will let you know for sure about the positive and how far along you are.”   
“Okay, sounds good.”

Dewey held Gale's hand as the nurse took the blood sample. He looked into her eyes and pushed the small strands of hair away from her face. Gale leaned into his touch, he was always so comforting. The nurse quickly took the sample and went to leave the room.

“Okay Mrs. Riley I am going to go test this and the Doctor will be in to tell you the rest.”

“Okay thank you so much.” Gale said with a small smile.

With that the nurse left and Gale faced Dewey yet again.

“Are you excited?” she asked quietly.

He smiled and leaned down to give her a quick peck on the lips.

“More than you could possibly imagine.”

She smiled so big and suddenly all nerves were gone from her body. Of course he could calm her down with just a few simple words. 

The doctor walked in with a smiling face and greeted them.

“Hello Mrs. Riley, Sheriff Riley. I’m Doctor Russo. So Mrs. Riley congratulations you are pregnant. You’re about ten weeks along.”

“Ten weeks? I must have been really oblivious. Isn’t that kind of far along?”

“Yes and no, some women just are busy and don’t realize sometimes. Plus everyone’s body reacts differently.”

“Ten weeks means we could probably try and hear a heartbeat. Would you like to try?”

Gale and Dewey both smiled and nodded their heads.

“Absolutely” Dewey replied.

The doctor set up the machinery and soon a small whomp sound filled the room. Gale immediately clasped her hand over her mouth, tears filling her eyes. She never thought she and Dewey would have the chance to have a child and now here it is, the little heartbeat filling the room and causing her so much joy. She looked over at Dewey who also had a look of shock on his face. His eyes met hers and they both smiled at each other. Their baby was growing in her right now, in a few months they would be parents. This appointment just made it so real.

“Heartbeat sounds good and strong. Now Mrs. Riley, because of your age I recommend you try and take things easy. Your first trimester is coming to a close soon so that's a good sign but just take things slow. I’m going to make an appointment for you for two weeks from now and maybe we can try and do an ultrasound!”

“Okay that sounds great.” Gale replied, slowly sitting up in the chair. With that the doctor left and Dewey and Gale were alone again. Gale got up from the chair and Dewey quickly gathered her in his arms, kissing her on the lips and cheek, his joy evident on his face and in his energy.

“Can you believe it?” He asked. “We’re gonna be parents.”

Gale smiled and kissed him again. They walked out of the doctors office together and made the short drive home, talking about which of the two empty rooms could be the nursery. As they drove back to they house they both reveled in the fact that soon enough they would have a sweet little child of their own to love and dote on. Gale knew that this was something so special, something that they never thought they could have, and she planned trying to enjoy every moment of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dewey and Gale visit Dewey's mother, plus the ultrasound appointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys back with another chapter of this. its actually my longest and one of my favorite things i've written so far. please let me know what you guys think and leave kudos <3

Every Tuesday night Dewey and Gale went to Dewey’s mother's house to have dinner. It was a small tradition they had set up when they first moved back to Woodsboro. It made Ms. Riley happy and kept the couple's relationship with her close. It also gave Gale a chance to get closer with her mother in law. Gale had a large amount of respect for the woman, and with the news of the baby she wanted to make sure she was around as much as needed.

Walking into Ms. Riley’s large home, Gale was immediately overwhelmed with the smell of the food she was apparently making. She had had no real symptoms of pregnancy up until this point and of course on a night when she was really trying to not blow her cover, she felt an extreme need to vomit. 

She pulled on Dewey’s hand before he went into the kitchen to go greet his mother. Immediately he knew something was wrong by the expression on her face.

“What’s going on?” he asked.

“The smell...it's making me so sick. What is she cooking?”

“I don’t know roast or something?”

“Oh god I think it's the meat.” with that she covered her mouth with her hand, trying to keep the urge to gag down. It wasn't long before she was running to the nearest bathroom to throw up everything in her stomach. 

Before Dewey could follow her, Ms. Riley walked into the living space where Gale and Dewey had been talking.

“Dewey! I thought I heard the door open. Where is Gale?” Ms. Riley asked, a small smile on her face, she was clearly happy to see her son.

“She’s...in the bathroom. She had to pee.” Dewey tried to lie to his mother, but he wasn’t too good of a liar in the first place and being his mom, she knew it was an act.

“What’s going on is she sick?” she asked.

Ms. Riley began to make her way to the bathroom, the need to check on Gale was evident in her tone. They walked down the hall and heard Gale in the bathroom in all her sick glory. Dewey took the chance to knock on the door to make sure she was okay.

“Gale, honey, are you okay? Let me come in.”

The door clicked unlock and Dewey slowly opened the door. He and his mother saw Gale laid with her head on the toilet. Pain and embarrassment clear on her features. She slowly reached to flush the toilet and turned to look at her husband and mother in law. 

“I’m so sorry, I tried to hold it in. I can’t do it.” Gale said. Dewey knelt down to move her hair from her face. He slowly stroked her back and told her it was okay and that she would be fine. Ms. Riley looked on from the doorframe. She gave the couple a sweet look. 

“You’re pregnant.” Ms. Riley stated.

Gale chuckled as she tried to regulate her breathing.

“What made you figure it out?” Gale asked sarcastically. 

“Oh sweetie...here let me go get you some water and you can try and get yourself together.” 

With that Mrs. Riley left the bathroom and ran off. 

“Are you okay baby?” Dewey asked.

Gale weakly stood up and nodded her head. She washed her mouth out with water and wiped any residue from her face. 

“I’m fine, that was extremely intense and not fun at all though.” she said with a small laugh.

Ms. Riley made her return with a large glass of water. Gale immediately took it and took a large gulp. 

“I threw out all the food. Let’s go sit outside, I don’t want this to ruin our family dinner night.” Ms. Riley said.

Gale dramatically covered her nose with her shirt and set off with her husband and mother in law to sit on the cozy back porch.

The fresh air really helped calm Gale down, and it was a beautiful evening.

“So when did this happen?” Mrs. Riley asked  
“Well I took a bunch of tests a few days ago. They were all positive. We went to the doctor for a confirmation and she told me I’m about 10 weeks along which is really crazy because I had no clue other than my missed period, which I barely even thought about!” Gale replied.

Ms. Riley broke into a huge smile. She got up from her chair and went over to hug her son. The look of pure joy on her face made Gale happy too. She knew his mother had always wanted grandchildren. 

“I’d hug you too but you probably smell like vomit.” Ms. Riley teased, causing Gale and Dewey to burst out laughing.

“We went to the Doctor and got to hear its little heartbeat. Mom it was the cutest thing I’ve ever heard. They said hopefully at our next appointment next week we might get to do an ultrasound.” Dewey said joyfully. 

“I am so happy for you two. You will be great parents.” she replied. 

Gale and Dewey looked at each other and smiled. It was nice to hear that. 

They chatted for a few more hours about plans they didn’t even know they had. Boy or girl. Nursery themes. Babyshower ideas. It was nice to catch up with Ms. Riley as well as having a new and exciting event to look forward to. 

When the evening was over everyone said their goodbyes. Ms. Riley followed them out to the car and gave Gale a big hug. 

“I know you will be a great mother. Do not doubt yourself too much. Once you see your baby you realize just how worth it it will all be.” she whispered to Gale during the hug.

Gale teared up, damn hormones. She hugged her mother in law just a little tighter and whispered a small thank you. Gale didn’t have a motherly figure or someone to ask questions about pregnancy and motherhood to. Now she knew his mother would be there for her every step of the way. 

“And I expect some of those ultrasound photos!” Ms. Riley called after her as she walked to the car.

Gale nodded and waved goodbye before getting in the car. She looked at Dewey with tears in her eyes.

“What? What did she say?” Dewey asked.

“She is just so sweet.” Gale replied before bursting into tears.

Dewey looked on, confusion all over his face before he just went back to driving them home.

______________

The two weeks for their next OBGYN appointment went by faster than expected. It was all the same routine as before. They asked Gale how she was doing and if she was having any issues. Of course she said no other than the common symptoms. Soon Dr. Russo was walking in with her medical chart and a large smile.

“Good afternoon Mrs. Riley, Sheriff.” she said. “I see you’re having no real issues, just some common morning sickness so that is good. Now all we are going to do is a quick ultrasound to see if the baby is healthy and doing okay.”

She got out the ultrasound machine and motioned Gale to lay back and lift her loose fitting shirt. 

“As we all know this gel is a little cold so just brace yourself.” Dr. Russo said.

She squirted a small amount on her belly before using the little wand to locate the baby. 

And then it appeared on the screen. A tiny little thing, barely noticeable but there and growing steadily inside her. Their eyes were glued to the screen, something they never thought they would have and there it was. 

Gale gripped onto Dewey’s hand. She made a small glance up to him and saw his expression as he watched the screen. His face had a look of confusion and bliss, and Gale thought in that moment she fell just a little bit more in love with him. She turned her attention back to the monitor and looked at her little peanut. 

“Baby looks healthy. Good strong heartbeat. Just keep doing what you are doing Mrs. Riley. I’ll print out some pictures and schedule another appointment for four weeks from now.”

With that she turned off the monitor and wiped the gel off Gale’s stomach, leaving the room. 

Dewey cupped Gale’s face in his hands and kissed her softly. 

“I can’t even begin to tell you how happy I am.” he told her. 

Gale smiled at him and kissed him again. He helped her off the patients chair and grabbed her hand as they walked out of the room. They picked up the pictures and confirmed their appointment for the following month. 

Once they were in the car they took the chance to really look at the ultrasound pictures.

“It looks like a little alien,” Gale said with a chuckle.

“Yeah it's gonna burst out of your stomach like the one in the movie.” Dewey replied.

They shared a small laugh and a few more kisses. 

“Don’t forget we have to bring your mother one.”

“Oh how could I forget? She’s reminded me every time I’ve talked to her on the phone for the past two weeks!” he said.

Gale laughed as he started the car. Her stomach started growling suddenly and she looked at Dewey innocently. 

“I think the baby wants some food….ooooh something good and fried.” she said.

“The baby told you that?”

“Ya just now.”

He smiled at her and began to drive away.

“Okay baby let's go get some food.” he said as he grabbed her hand, driving them to the best small local restaurant in town.


	4. ch 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gale and dewey make a small discovery and tell an old friend about the baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys, here is chapter 4 please leave kudos/comments or @ me on twitter @screamkwean to let me know what you think :)

15 weeks

Gale woke up on an early bright sunny morning. It was Sunday and Dewey had the day off. Stretching out, she reached over to the side of the bed where her husband sleeps. She wrapped her arm around his midsection and rested her head on his chest. 

Dewey stirred slightly before beginning to wake up. He took his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders, giving her a small squeeze before whispering a quiet good morning. 

“Good morning sweetie.” Gale replied before sitting up slightly to give him a small kiss on the lips. 

“I’m shocked you’re in such a good mood, usually the baby is taking a toll on you with the morning sickness by now.” 

“I guess the baby wanted to give us some time together on your day off.” she said with a smile. 

Dewey gave her a small chuckle and ran his hands down her arms and sides to set them where their child was growing. When his hands got to her stomach area, he was startled at the feel of Gale’s normally flat stomach now protruding what he guessed had to be a small baby belly. 

Dewey sat up and looked at Gale shocked.

“What? What’s wrong?” Gale asked.

He lifted up her loose fitting pajama top to reveal to her the small bump now growing in her stomach.

“Holy fuck! That definitely wasn’t there yesterday!”

She immediately jumped up to examine herself in the mirror. She looked in the mirror with her shirt still raised up and caressed her small belly. She couldn’t believe she and Dewey had a real life baby growing in her body. Dewey came up behind her and grabbed her waist, pulling her into a hug from behind, lacing their hands together over their baby. 

“I still can’t believe it, now it’s getting even more real.” Gale said, still studying her now changing form in the mirror. 

“I wonder what it’ll look like. I hope it has your eyes.”  
Gale smiled, turning around in his arms and lacing her arms around his neck. She pulled him down for a soft, passionate kiss. 

“I hope it has your everything. I can’t imagine having a child who acts like me. I’ll end up going insane!” she said.

Dewey chuckled and gave her another quick peck on the lips before lifting her up and placing her back on the bed. He kissed her slowly, before moving down toward her neck and chest area. Gale moaned at the contact, that was another pro to pregnancy, everything was so heightened, and having sex felt so so so much more pleasurable. Gale would be lying if she said that wasn’t something that she was absolutely loving. 

“I’ve been dealing with your attitude for almost 20 years Miss. Weathers, I’m sure however the baby comes out, we will be just fine.” Dewey replied before going back to touching her, taking off her shirt and throwing it somewhere across the room.

Gale just laid back and enjoyed it, it was a beautiful day and she was getting to spend it with her amazing husband. Right now life was perfect.

___________

After the Reboot Massacre, Gale and Dewey tried to stay in touch with Sidney as much as possible. They met up with her for dinners, went on small outings, and even on vacations together as friends. Dewey was more of a big brother figure to Sid but Gale had figured she needed a girl friend to really be around. 

Gale barely had anyone to talk to in Woodsboro and Sidney being Sidney tried to stay away from new people. Gale had always respected Sidney, even in times where it seemed like she may not have, so she thought why not befriend her. It could only benefit them both. 

So, that's what she did and they were kind of like a dynamic duo now. Dewey could barely keep up with the amount of nights they spent drinking or just hanging out and laughing doing stupid stuff. It made him feel happy that his wife and his little sister were able to not only get along, but become good friends and respect each other as well. 

Tonight the couple wanted to tell Sidney about their little peanut that would be joining the family. They figured enough time had passed past the first trimester, and with Dr. Russo’s blessing the couple felt confident enough to finally let the pregnancy be known to other people besides Dewey’s mother. 

Dewey and Gale sat down at the computer where they skyped Sidney every few days. She answered quickly once the call was made. A bright smile on her face at seeing her two closest friends. They chatted over what was new in their lives and what not. 

“Guys what's going on, all you’ve done during this time we’ve been talking is looking at each other weirdly and smiling so big it looks like it must hurt.” Sidney said, obviously confused by the couples antics. 

Dewey began, “Okay we’re sorry we’re being weird, it's just we have really big, important news to tell you.”

Sidney’s face immediately lit up, “Okay so what is it? You’re not gonna keep me waiting are you?”

The couple looked at each other smiling before looking back at the monitor. 

“So in a few months Dewey and I will be having a ….baby.” Gale said.

“WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS?” Sidney all but screamed through the computer. “I’M GOING TO HAVE A LITTLE NIECE OR NEPHEW IS THIS WHAT YOU ARE SAYING?”

Gale and Dewey laughed and confirmed that yes, they were having a baby. 

“Dewey, Gale this is such fantastic news. I am so happy for you two. Gale how far along are you?”

“Just about 17 weeks. I got a little bump about two weeks ago and it's steadily growing.”

Sidney smiled brightly and looked at the couple sweetly. 

“Did you tell your mom Dewey?” Sid asked.

“Oh no, Gale blew that cover when we went and had dinner. She got sick at the smell and of course my mom already knew.”

Sid laughed again.  
“Oh guys I am just so happy for you. I can’t wait to meet the little guy. I’m sure with you two it's going to be the cutest baby ever.”

The couple looked at each other and smiled.The fact that Sidney was so excited truly made them happy. 

“Wanna see the newest ultrasound? Little peanut has gotten bigger since our first one!” Dewey exclaimed, getting up from his seat to find the small picture. 

“That's his new thing Sid. He loves those little ultrasound pictures he looks at them constantly.”

“That is actually the cutest thing I have ever heard, he probably loves that baby so much already.” Sid replied.

Dewey returned with the ultrasound picture and began explaining the complexities of it to Sidney. 

“And there’s its little feet and hands. And look at its little head! Isn’t it so crazy how much bigger it’ll get before this nine months is over?” Dewey went on and on about the ultrasound, while Gale and Sidney just smiled at him. 

“You two will be great parents, I know it. Congratulations guys.” Sidney said before they all hung up. 

“Thanks Sid. We can’t wait to see you again! Talk to you soon. Love you!” Gale replied before signing off the app. 

“Well that went amazingly well.” Gale said. 

Dewey smiled before standing Gale up and leaning over to kiss her small belly. 

“Ya, it really did.” he replied before leading her out of the computer room and to their bedroom to begin getting ready for bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the baby starts moving, gale and dewey start to tell people about the pregnancy, dewey takes gale shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiii everyone and thanks again for reading. this is a cute little chapter and i hope you all enjoy. as always leave kudos or let me know what you think on twitter @screamkwean.

22 weeks

Everything was going smooth and according to plan in the Riley house. Baby was growing at a normal rate and Gale was experiencing just about every pregnancy symptom one can imagine. Morning sickness was kicking her ass, her feet were swollen, and she had the sex drive of a 17 year old boy. Not that she was complaining, this experience was one of the best she ever had in her life, and she was barely halfway through it. 

Sitting at breakfast with Dewey, Gale ran her hand over her growing bump. She smiled to herself and glanced over at Dewey, who was making himself coffee. She was just about to go back to finishing her breakfast when she felt a small fluttering inside her belly. Just what she had been waiting for. She shot out of her chair, which startled Dewey.

“Honey? Is something wrong.” He asked, eyes wide with confusion.

“I...no..just...give me your hand.” She replied.

Dewey did as she asked and she placed his hand on top of her belly, right where their baby was moving. Dewey was shocked, and clutched her stomach tighter. 

“She’s moving.” Gale whispered, looking up at him, tears nearly filling her eyes. “That’s the first time..I’ve never felt anything like that.” 

Dewey gathered Gale in his arms and kissed the side of her head a couple of times before whispering a quiet I love you.

“You said she...did the doctor tell you something?” he asked.

“No...I just have a feeling that it's a girl. I don’t know why.”

Their hands still sat on her belly, Dewey rubbing his hand back and forth trying to calm their baby that was currently going crazy inside her. He chuckled at the thought of having to deal with two Gale’s before going back and finishing his coffee. Gale could still hardly believe this was happening. She felt so lucky. She had an amazing, doting husband, a beautiful home, and a perfect little baby on the way. When she was young she never thought she would have anything like this. And now she was not only going to be with the love of her life, but they were going to be parents. 

Damn it. She thought, tearing up again. Damn fucking hormones.  
“I think you should take my shopping so I can get some maternity clothes.” Gale said, trying to stop the tears.

Dewey rolled his eyes and set down his coffee.

“The baby isn’t even here yet and you’re already spending up all of my money.” He told her sarcastically.

“Okay well think of it as a gift for the baby. I mean since you will be clothing her mother and all.” Gale loved going back and forth like this with Dewey. The constant teasing and flirting. It was hard to believe they’ve been married for over a decade. She still felt like she had just met him! Dewey beamed at her, before standing up from his chair at the kitchen table and setting his mug in the sink.

“Okay well if I get off work early enough then I guess I can take my gorgeous wife out to get some new clothes.” He gathered her out of the chair, hugging her one last time, giving her a small peck on the lips before kissing her belly. “Gotta run, I’ll call you during lunch. Maybe you could stop down and eat with me?” 

“Are you sure about that? People still don’t really know. Do we want them to know?” Gale asked. She was nervous about people finding out. Not only because of the small town gossip, but because this was their child. And after all they had been through their baby was going to always have to be protected. Dewey kissed her gently again.

“It’s up to you. I just thought I’d offer. Plus if you come down for lunch it would be a chance to show off our little peanut to a certain someone.”

Gale rolled her eyes and groaned. How could he mention her when they were having such a good morning. 

“Okay. I’ll meet you for lunch. But only because I want to piss her off and certainly not because I wanna sit around with you all day.” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah honey. I’ll see you in a little. My lunch is at one.” He kissed her one final time before walking out of the door. 

Gale smiled as she watched him go and ran her hand through her thick hair. She wrapped her hands around her belly once again. 

“Okay my little angel what should we do until we go see Daddy?” she spoke to her belly. The baby fluttered inside her once again and Gale smiled widely.

________

Gale strode into the police station like she owned the place, as always. She wore a loose fitting floral dress that did emphasize her little belly and a pair of sneakers. She greeted the deputies and walked back toward the area where Dewey’s office was. Of course on her way back she bumped into Judy, who was guarding Dewey’s office like a watchdog. 

“Oh! Good afternoon Mrs. Riley. It’s very nice to see you.” Judy said.

Gale watched as Judy clocked her belly, the realization dawning over her. She smirked as she saw Judy’s eyes widen, her hands clenching at her sides.

“Hi Deputy Judy. It is nice to see you as well.” Gale replied, her lack of interest evident in her tone.

“I didn’t know you and the Sheriff were expecting! When did that happen?” 

“Well I’m about 22 weeks. I think it happened around our anniversary.”

Gale nearly burst out laughing as Judy cringed, it was pretty funny to rile her up. 

Suddenly Dewey came out of his office, he must have heard her voice. He pulled Gale in by her waist and kissed her cheek. 

“Hi honey. I didn’t know you were here.” he said.

“Yes I was just talking to Deputy Judy for a second. Well see you later Judy. It was nice talking to you!” Gale put on her fakest smile ever before closing the door to Dewey’s office.

Gale wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. She pulled away and giggled, their baby was moving around inside her yet again.

“What’s funny?” Dewey asked.

“Little peanut keeps moving around. I think she knows you’re here.”

That was enough to make Dewey beam down at her. Gale chucked before references the bag of food she was holding. Dewey practically snatched it out of her hand, making Gale burst out laughing. They sat at his desk and ate their lunch in a content silence. Dewey would make small glances at Gale, admiring the way her hair shone, the prettiness of her face. She was absolutely glowing. He was sure he was the luckiest man alive. 

When they finished their lunches they joked around with each other for a little before it was time for Dewey to go back to work. He pulled her in for a hug and a quick kiss, before walking her out of the station. She waved goodbye, blew him a kiss, got in her car and drove the several blocks back to their home. 

Walking back into the station, he realized all the deputies were oddly quiet, before seeing they were all pretty much staring at him.

“What?” he asked.

The rest of his deputies and staff looked at each other before congratulating him. A bunch of deputies came up and shook his hand, some offering toys and other things from their children that weren’t being used anymore. Dewey thanked them all, beaming brightly, glad that the secret about their baby was finally out. Now only a few more hours before he could go home and spend more time with his wife. 

_____

Dewey of course kept his promise and took Gale shopping for some new maternity clothes. All she bought were flowy or loose fitting dresses and sweatpants, but Dewey knew that she would look amazing in anything she wore. Walking around the small shopping area, Gale stopped Dewey right in front of a baby store. 

“Let’s go in come on.” She dragged him inside the store. Dewey laughed at her eagerness. 

She loosely held his hand and looked around the store. They hadn’t really bought anything for the baby yet, so Gale figured the time to begin was now. They picked out a bunch of cute stuffed animals for the nursery as well as some gender neutral onesies and other small accessories. Gale looked at all the stuff she held in her hands, she already knew her baby would be so spoiled. 

Checking out, the cashier rang up their items.   
“Awww you guys are having a baby? Congratulations Sheriff and you too Mrs. Riley.” the young cashier said. 

They both beamed and thanked the young girl before leaving the store and heading home. Dewey held her hand while they drove home and Gale just stared lovingly and longingly at him. 

“Thanks for everything honey. I love all the little toys we got for her.” Gale told him.

“Anything for my two girls.” Dewey replied, looking over and smiling at her. He reached over and rubbed her belly again, and of course the baby move inside her. Gale burst out laughing and Dewey just kept on driving, loving the sound of her laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gale and dewey find out the gender of their baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys so sorry about the delay. i've been busy with my new job and school but i am back and going to finish this fic! thanks for reading and let me know what you think either on here or on twitter @screamkwean

26 weeks

If Gale told anyone pregnancy was fun and comfortable, she would be lying. Her body was constantly stretching, making room for peanut. She had heartburn constantly and the body aches were awful. Not to mention the kicking, little peanut was constantly moving around and kicking at her insides, especially when Dewey was around. Baby seemed to either somehow sense his presence or just was overly active when he was there. Baby went absolutely crazy when she heard his voice. 

However she was not one to complain. Her pregnancy regardless of the changes to her body was going great. Dewey was being so sweet with her and always made sure she was feeling okay. He would check in on her every hour while he worked at the station, which made Gale roll her eyes at his dramatics, but she found it especially sweet knowing how much he already loved their baby and her. 

She and Dewey were extra excited because at their OB appointment today they were set to find out the gender of their baby. Gale was sure it was a little girl, she didn’t know why but it just seemed right for them to have a daughter. Dewey was indifferent. He didn’t care either way, and was just happy if their baby was healthy. 

She held Dewey’s hand as Dr. Russo went through the standard ultrasound procedure. 

“Okay heart rate is still strong and healthy so that is good,” Dr Russo moved the wand around her belly and their tiny baby popped up on the screen, “I think you’re correct Mrs. Riley! Looks like you’re having a little girl.” 

Gale’s face immediately formed into a huge smile, she clasped her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing, and crying. Dr. Russo kept talking about what the next few weeks in her pregnancy would look like, but Gale just kept her eyes on the little screen. She couldn’t believe she of all people would be a mother. Reluctantly she moved her focus from her baby and to Dewey, who was looking at her lovingly. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand, the joy on his face so clear. 

“Just keep doing what you’re doing and I’ll see you here in 2 weeks!” With that Dr. Russo left the room, leaving the expecting parents alone. 

Gale of course was the first to speak.

“I told you it was a little girl!” she said as he helped her up from the patients chair. She pulled down the sweatshirt she wore and Dewey pulled her in for a big hug, kissing her on the mouth and holding her sweetly in his arms.

“Now I have to deal with two of you.” He sighed out as he pulled back. Gale giggled as he led them out of the office. The couple drove home and decided to take a few moments to relax together. 

The couple cuddled together on the couch, Gale settled into his side and Dewey with his arm around her, one hand on top of her protruding belly. Gale placed her hand on top of his and he looked at her and smiled. 

“How is the nursery going?” Gale asked.

Dewey had planned to try and set up the whole nursery by himself. Of course it was a little more complicated than anyone led on, and he did realize he needed some help, but he would get it done before their baby got there. He had recruited a few deputies to help him build the furniture and paint the walls a pretty soft yellow. He absolutely forbade Gale from going inside the nursery. He wanted it to be a special surprise for her and their little girl. 

“Little girl.” he thought to himself, that was the first time his brain registered it in his head. He would be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t excited. He loved everything about Gale, attitude included even when it was directed at him. Having a daughter would be an amazing, new experience for both of them and he was very excited to see his daughter for the first time and hold her in his arms. 

“Walls are all finished, the furniture is almost done too. You’ll be able to see it soon I promise.” He knew Gale was anxious to see what he had set up. And Gale being Gale, he was surprised she even made it this far without peaking in the nursery. 

“Speaking of which I forgot to show you what I picked up on the way home from work the other day.” 

Dewey softly got up from his seat on the couch and walked the short way to the nursery. When he returned his hands were full with stuffed animals and small toys. 

“Aren’t they so cute?” Gale saw his honest excitement and burst out laughing. She couldn't wait to see Dewey as a father. Their daughter was going to love him and his goofy self so much. Gale took one of the stuffed animals, a soft plush cat and held it close to her belly. Their daughter suddenly kicked very hard and knocked the wind out of Gale. 

Dewey immediately had his hand on her belly, rubbing slowly back and forth to try and soothe their child. 

“Hey, baby girl why don’t you leave mommy alone for awhile, huh?” he asked. Peanut softly kicked against his hand this time, and Gale and Dewey both laughed out. 

“She loves you.” Gale said softly.

“I love her, I love you. I can’t wait to hold her and just see her little face. I hope she looks just like you.” 

With that Gale all but burst into tears. Pregnancy was making her way softer than usual. She looked at Dewey with tears in her eyes and he put his hand on her face to wipe away the one tear that had fallen.He moved in to softly kiss her, the kiss slowly progressing until he moved to lay her back on the couch. He kissed her from her lips all the way down to her belly and when he got there kissed every inch. He rested his head on her belly, sighing out as Gale ran her fingers through his hair. The couple relaxed there, happy to be in each other's arms with their baby randomly kicking every few moments.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dewey finishes the nursery and gale talks to sidney.

30 weeks

The nursery was finished. Dewey and a few of his deputies had slaved over the room for weeks, making sure it fit Gale’s very high standards. The walls were a neutral cream color, there was a large crib in the far corner of the room, a soft, comfortable nursing chair sat right beside it. The windows were decorated with soft pink drapes. In another corner, the playing area for their baby. Dozens of stuffed animals and toys sat ready for their daughter to play with when she got a little bigger. He had set up the changing table, stocked it full of everything they would need. If he could say so himself, the room would be perfect for their little girl.

Dewey planned on surprising Gale once she got home. His mother had taken her out for dinner and a little shopping, since Gale wasn’t having a true baby shower. He hoped to also show his mother all his hard work, as she was almost more excited for their baby to arrive than they were.

He was putting the last finishing touches on the playing area when he heard the door open downstairs. He heard Gale’s intoxicating laugh, his mother saying something softly behind her. 

“Dewey!” His mother called out. “We’re here! Now show us that nursery you’ve been working so hard on.”

He padded out of the peaceful nursery and walked downstairs. He nearly doubled over seeing his wife. No matter how many times he saw her carrying their child, she always looked so gorgeous. Maybe he was just a big sap, but he swore she got more beautiful as the days went on. Walking down the steps he took Gale in his arms and gave her a big kiss, then bending down to kiss their baby. Next he hugged his mother who looked at him with happiness and pride. 

“Alright ladies are we ready to see this nursery?” He asked. Both women smiled brightly and Dewey led them from the downstairs area upstairs to the nursery. He held onto Gale’s hand and tried to cover her eyes before they went in. Gale laughed and slapped his hand away, too excited to miss even one thing. 

Dewey opened the door and both women gasped slightly.

“Oh Dewey, I love it. It’s absolutely perfect.” Gale sighed. She walked over to the crib and observed all the details, looking at the changing table, the nursing chair, and all the little details Dewey and his friends put in to make their nursery perfect. “I knew you would make it perfect.” She told him, going over and wrapping her arms around his waist, giving him a slight peck on the lips.   
His mother also spoke out her approval. 

“Look at my son, the sheriff and the interior designer!” Ms. Riley laughed, giving her son a kiss on the cheek. “I’m happy for you two. My son and my beautiful daughter in law, finally giving me a grandbaby.”

The couple laughed out and both hugged Ms. Riley. 

“I’m going to head out and leave you two alone. Dewey I love the nursery so much. You always did have a good eye for what Gale loves” she joked with him. 

“I’ll walk you out mom.” Dewey left with his mother, leaving Gale alone in the nursery.

She walked over to the stuffed animals in the play area and picked up the plush cat she Dewey had showed her a few weeks ago. She hugged it tight to herself and then walked over to sit in the nursing chair. In under 2 months she and Dewey would be in this room, taking care of and nourishing their baby. It was finally beginning to sit in. Just then her daughter kicked her ribs brutally. Gale rubbed a hand over her belly, trying to get her to calm down. 

“Jesus sweetie I know you’re excited too but please stop hitting me!” she chastised her. Another soft kick hit her and Gale chuckled. “You really are my daughter, not listening to anything anyone says.”

Dewey walked into the room again, smiling at her. 

“You look perfect in that chair.” He told her.

Gale laughed softly. “Can you come help me up?” she asked.

He walked over and practically picked her up from the chair. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. Gale moaned into the kiss, scratching his fingers through the cropped hair at his nape. 

“Don’t start something you can’t finish.” Gale sighed, mouth still close to his.

“Who says I’m not gonna finish it?” He answered before kissing her softly again. Gale wrapped her arms around his neck and let him take over from there.

______

Gale was sitting on the couch eating what seemed like her fifth meal of the day. Dewey was working the night shift at the station, so it was just her and baby tonight. She kept kicking her in the ribs, letting her know of her presence. 

“Babygirl I don’t think you’ve slept all day isn’t it time for you to sleep?” Gale groaned, her daughter kicked harder than a soccer player. 

Her phone buzzed and Gale look to see Sidney facetiming her. Smiling she slid the answer button over to talk to her. 

“Hi Sid!” Gale smiled brightly. Sidney was like a little sister to her now. She loved and respected her so much. “Jeez” Gale thought for what must be the thousandth time. “I really am going soft.” 

“Hey Gale! How are you? How’s my little niece?” Sidney asked. 

“Oh I’m absolutely fantastic” she replied sarcastically. “But baby is doing fine. Doctor says she still looks healthy. She kicks me all day, everyday. Especially when Dewey is around. She’s not even here yet and she’s already a daddy’s girl.”

“Aw! Of course she is. She probably hears his voice more than yours!”

Gale laughed. “Just about!”

“Listen Gale, I’m going to send in a bunch of stuff for you guys. Don’t deny it because it is already on the way. Let me know what you think. I want my niece to know how much I already adore her.”

“Jesus Sidney, you didn’t have to do that!”

“I did, you guys are my family and like my siblings. How could I not get her something.”

Gale smiled and softly thanked her.

“Have you guys thought of a name for her?” 

“We have a few names picked out but...I think I want to name her after Dewey’s sister. I know Dewey wanted that originally, but he won’t say it. I think if I bring it up he’ll be ecstatic.”

Sidney’s eyes went wide and Gale watched as she teared up a little.   
“Oh Gale, I love that. Dewey is going to love that. I’m so excited to finally meet her.”

“I know and I think the name just fits. It is a gorgeous name.”

Sidney smiled, whispered a soft “yeah” remembering her best friend. The two women chatted for several more minutes before Sidney announced she had to leave. They said goodbyes before hanging up, Gale smiling as the call ended. 

“You are already so loved little one, so many people want to meet you! Almost more than the amount of people who want to meet me.” Gale laughed her own joke. Baby began once again to kick against her ribs, and Gale just rubbed her belly, turned on the TV and relaxed before it was time for her to go to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> filler chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys, sorry for such a long delay. i am done with this semester of school so im trying to finish this story and write some more before school starts up again! i hope you guys enjoy the chapter pls leave kudos/comments or let me know what you think on twitter @screamkwean

34 weeks

The sun beamed brightly through the bedroom windows of the Riley home. Dewey stretched, slowly waking up, he found his wife in a deep sleep next to him. Dewey turned onto his side and softly admired the dark hair, soft skin, of course the prominent bump where their baby was growing. He ran his hand through her hair, bringing the hand slowly down to rest on the bump. Smiling to himself he moved his body down and pressed a few kisses to the taut skin, wrapping his arm around her. 

Gale slowly began to wake up, smiling when she felt Dewey resting near the lower half of her body. She caressed his head, ran her fingers through the hair at his nape. He came back up, softly pecking her on the lips. 

“Good morning.” he whispered.

“Good morning...why are you whispering?” Gale asked, eyebrows raised in confusion.

“She hasn’t woken up yet.” Dewey pointed to the belly and rested his hand on her agan, smiling when Gale giggled softly.

“She’ll be up soon enough trust me.” As if on cue, a soft kick hit Gale’s insides and Dewey’s hand. Placing her hand on top of Dewey’s, she smiled as she watched his expressions as the baby moved inside her. 

“You know,” Gale started “we’ve barely talked about names..” 

“I thought you said you liked Adriana?”

“I do but, I was thinking maybe...if you wanted we could name her after your sister?” Gale looked up at him, eyes bright. Dewey’s curious face turned into one of pure joy as he processed Gale’s request. He dove in and kissed her passionately, rubbing his fingers on her cheek and kissing her like his life depended on it. He pulled her into a hug, softly thanking her and telling her how much he adored her.

“And we could keep Adriana as a middle name, I think Tatum Adriana is really pretty.” Gale continued to suggest, Dewey still smiling and nodding.

“Tatum Adriana Riley does sound like a nice strong name.” He agreed, and Gale beamed at him.

“We finally have a name for our baby!”   
“With only a few weeks to spare.” Dewey smiled and kissed her again, and together they got ready for the day.

_________________

Gale sat with Dewey while he finished putting some final touches in the nursery. She folded a good remainder of Tatum’s clothes and packed her clothes for when they first brought her home. Her daughter was kicking her insides like crazy, the baby continuously moving around. 

“Your daughter won’t leave me alone!” Gale called over to Dewey.

He turned around and walked over, pulling Gale in and rubbing his hand over her belly once again. 

“She just wants your attention.” Gale sighed as the baby calmed down once Dewey’s larger hand settled over her small one.

“She’s gonna be such a daddy’s girl and I’m gonna be chopped liver.” She sighed, going back to sorting the tiny baby dresser. Dewey just took her in and kissed the side of her head a few times.

“You’ll be a great mother. She’s going to love you so much.” 

Gale stopped what she was doing and turned slightly to face Dewey. 

“I was scared for a while, I didn’t think I would know how to be a mother. My mom never was one. But now, I don’t know. Every time I feel her move or hiccup or whatever, I get so happy. I know I won’t yanno be able to be the perfect mother from the get go, but I’m so ready to be the best one I can.” 

It was silent for a few seconds, but a comfortable silence as they sat in their daughters bedroom.

“You know I’m not normally this sappy.” Gale said after a minute.

Dewey laughed, kissing her again. 

“You’re right, we won’t know what to do immediately. But I’m going to be here for you. As will my mother and Sidney when she is able to help out. And I am very much looking forward to figuring this out with you. We’re finally going to get our baby. I’m sure we can figure this out together.”

Hearing this only made Gale feel more secure. After being treated like a monster for most of her professional and personal life, Gale needed some reassurance that she could be loveable, a good, nurturing mother. She loved her baby and knowing Dewey was happy and thought she would be a good mother made her feel great. 

Gale smiled and grabbed the stuffed cat she had been so drawn to over the past couple weeks. She hugged it close to her and set it down on the dresser again. 

“I just can’t wait to hold her. I feel like I’ve been waiting for so long.”

“Me too.” 

Slowly he led her out of the nursery and down the hall to their bedroom. Turning back as he led her, he gave one last glance to the baby’s room. In a month they would be parents to a baby girl and everything would be complete.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait, been super busy with school. i hope you enjoy this chapter, it was super fun to write.

Gale was exhausted. Her due date had passed 2 days, and her baby was still showing no signs of wanting to make her grand appearance. She felt bloated and huge, and every time the baby moved she felt a nagging at the back of her mind. Little Tatum seemed to love to let her mother know she was still living carefree inside her. 

Dewey was working the night shift, so Gale decided to try and take her mind off her feeling of uncomfort and write. Sitting in her comfy chair in the computer room, Gale was surprised that for some reason her mind was racing with ideas. God knows once the baby came the writing would be delayed, so she was trying to get the creative juices flowing and write as much as she can. She had written a decent amount in a short span of time, so she was feeling proud of herself. 

Her cell phone rang loudly, the noise blaring in her ears. Looking at the phone Gale saw it was Dewey. She smiled softly and slid the bar over to answer the call. 

“Hi honey.” she spoke into the phone softly, running a hand over a swollen bump.

“Hey baby. How you feeling?”

“I'm tired and exhausted. And feel huge. She’s been moving around like she’s taunting me.”

Dewey laughed and Gale rolled her eyes, she could see his smug face in her mind. 

“It’s not funny! You don’t even know how uncomfortable I am.” Gale whined out the last couple words and then groaned at the sound of herself. It was quiet over the phone for a few seconds. Dewey must think he annoyed her. 

“I’m sorry,” she sighed “I’m not really angry. Just impatient. I wanna hold her so bad.” 

“Me too. Listen, I’ll be home soon. Maybe we can go for a walk or something to help jumpstart the labor like the Doctor said.” 

“A walk at midnight?” 

“I’ll be with you, I’ll keep you safe.”

Gale smiled and again caressed her belly. She gripped the edges of the desk the computer sat on and tried to maneuver herself out of the chair. Finally she got up, and felt a rush of wetness around her thighs, heard it hit the floor below her. 

“No fucking way…” Gale said, holding the phone close to her ear and looking down at the floor. She must have zoned out for a few moments because when came to, she heard Dewey on the phone questioning what the issue was. 

“Gale? Gale...are you okay?” 

“Dewey...get home soon. My water just broke.”

It was quiet over the phone for several moments before Dewey answered “I’m leaving right now.” He then hung up. 

Gale slowly tread away from the water, taking her time and heading to the closet where the towels were. She retrieved a towel and brought it back to the study, placing it over the puddle of water and muttering “that’s disgusting.” before walking out of the room. A sharp pain hit her and she held onto the doorframe, the contraction lasted about a minute before it ended. Gale took a deep breath and tried to keep walking, eventually making it to the nursery. 

She grabbed the bag with the baby’s coming home clothes along with her bag. She was currently in her flannel pajama pants and one of Dewey’s larger t-shirts, so she decided against changing into another outfit. She took the two bags and made her way downstairs to wait for Dewey in the living room. She had another contraction sitting on the couch, groaning her way through the pain.

The front door flew open and in came Dewey with the funniest look of panic on his face. Gale laughed and motioned for him to come over. 

“I’m okay. I had two contractions, they're like seven minutes apart. It’s gonna be okay.” She reassured him as he had a particular knack for worrying about her. She watched as Dewey visibly took a deep breath before he eyed the two bags. He looked back at her and brushed some hair out of her face before he kissed her and Gale immediately responded, cupping his cheek and smiling into the loving kiss. 

He broke the kiss and stood up, grabbing bother her hands to help her up as well. 

“Okay, let's go meet our baby.” he said, bending over to grab both bags. “Are you sure everything is in here?”

“Yes I went through it at least 50 times in the past two weeks.” 

Dewey led her to the front door, helping her down their front porch steps and into the car, and with that they were off to the hospital. 

____________

Apparently their daughter had heard all their complaints about her lateness, because she was keen on trying to make her appearance as soon as she could. Once she got checked into the hospital she was greeted by Doctor Russo who told her she was about 7 centimeters dilated. 

“So that means she should be here soon! I’ll be back in about a half hour and we’ll see where we can go from there.” Dr. Russo smiled and walked out of the room. 

Dewey himself was feeling a little nauseous. As much as he could not stand to see his wife in pain, his heart was racing with the excitement of getting to meet his little girl. Gale was softly holding his hand, squeezing tightly when she was hit with contractions, which were appearing every 3 minutes or so now. Dewey focused on his own breathing, and willed himself not to pass out during the upcoming events. 

Gale opened her eyes after another breathtaking contraction and smiled up at Dewey. He again brushed a few strands of sweaty hair out of her face.

“She’s gonna come out and look so scary.” Gale laughed softly, watching as Dewey’s eyes lit up. 

“All babies are a little scary when they’re boring I guess, hopefully she looks like you.”

“She’s gonna look exactly like you. I already know.” 

“Hopefully without the mustache.”

They both laughed before Gale went into another contraction. Dewey watched as her face scrunched up in pain, felt her squeezing the life out of his hand before it ended. 

Suddenly Dr. Russo came into the room, a bright smile on her face. 

“Alright! Lets deliver a baby.” said Dr. Russo.

Gale and Dewey eyed each other anxiously, watching the doctor prep for the next step of the labor process. 

____________  
After an hour of pushing and Gale’s groans of pain, Dewey was finally greeted with the most beautiful noise he had ever heard. His daughter screeching her little lungs out, finally making her entrance for the entire world to hear. Dewey watched as the nurses plopped their little girl onto Gale’s chest, probably for warmth and comfort. He was in a daze until the nurse asked him if he wanted to cut her umbilical cord. Gale looked up at him finally, with the biggest smile on her face and nodded at him to take the surgical scissors. He cut the cord and then the nurses whisked the baby off to be cleaned. 

He took his chance to grab the abandoned chair in the back of the room and pull it up next to the hospital bed. Grabbing Gale’s clammy hand he asked her “Are you okay?” 

“I’m perfect. I hope they bring her back soon.”

“Did you see how much hair she had? All black, just like you.”

Gale smiled, taking a deep breath and trying to relax into the bed. Finally, a nurse came back holding their now swaddled daughter. 

“Here’s your baby.” she smiled widely at the new parents. “7 pounds 5 ounces and 19 inches long. She is quite the cutie” The nurse extended her arms and gently placed the baby into Gale’s. Once she was in her arms, Gale felt like her entire world had just restarted. Her babygirl was finally here, and she was absolutely perfect. 

Dewey stood back up again to look at their baby, and he fell in love immediately. 

“Look Dewey,” Gale said softly “She’s ours.” She looked up at him, tears in her eyes and then back down at their baby. 

“Hi Tatum.” Dewey said, getting choked up at the name honoring his late sister. 

“She’s the cutest baby ever.”

“I think we might be a little bit biased but I agree.” Dewey chuckled, still in awe of their perfect daughter. 

“Here, do you remember how they taught us to hold her?” Gale maneuvered the baby so Dewey could hold her. He grabbed the baby and held her close to him, tears streaming down his face as he observed her squished face, the tiny wisps of hair peeking out of the tiny pink cap on her head. 

“My little Tatum…you are the best thing to ever happen to me.” He spoke to her softly. The baby yawned and did a little stretch and Dewey laughed yet again. 

Gale smiled watching father and daughter bond. She knew Dewey had waited for this day for months, years even. She always knew he would be an amazing father. Watching them together Gale tried to relax, knowing her life would now be changed forever, but in the best way possible.


End file.
